liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:CARACHATODOCRL/Algumas correções que podem ocorrer para os perfis de Naruto
Introdução Essa aqui será uma revisão de Naruto. Vi que os perfis estão com muitos erros, e como eu li a obra 3 vezes, posso ajudar com uma revisão. Ataque e Defesa dos personagens A Defesa de Naruto está como "... possivelmente Planeta (Lutou e defendeu-se de ataques de Momoshiki)", então, sabemos que Momoshiki deve ter algum feito nível Planeta, ou pegando PS com outro personagem com feito assim, certo? Não. Momoshiki está como possivelmente Planeta por ser superior a Naruto e Sasuke juntos. "... possivelmente Planeta (Superior a sua forma anterior, equiparado a Sasuke e Naruto juntos.) Mudanças: Como as novel de Naruto são canonicas (Most ja provou isso em um thread), podemos usar feitos dela. Perfil do Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Ataque: Pelo menos País (Vastamente superior aos 4 Kages, derrotou eles com facilidade extrema). Pelo menos Planeta (Criou uma dimensão com um planeta e iria absorver todo o chakra do planeta desta dimensão) Isso é simples pra escalar Momoshiki como Planeta, não é necessário ele pegar um PS do Naruto e Sasuke juntos. Lembrando que na scan se referem a Star, mas como o Hoshi é o mesmo, consideramos Planeta. Temos também uma fala que desmente ser Estrela "This was a question of whether mankind who lived on this star would be able to greet tomorrow." Com essas mudanças, o perfil do Naruto e do Sasuke sofreriam mudanças assim (Apenas na chave Boruto): Perfil do Naruto Ataque: Planeta (O Rasengan de Boruto com seu chakra pode bater de frente e superar o ataque de Momoshiki ) Defesa: Planeta (Não foi ferido por nenhum ataque de Momoshiki.) Perfil do Sasuke Ataque: Planeta (Comparável a Naruto Uzumaki e Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki) Defesa: Planeta (Não demonstrou ferimentos lutando contra Momoshiki. Equiparável a Naruto, a Kurama fica muito mais resistente coberta com o Susano'o) O perfil do''' Madara ' pode ser atualizado também da seguinte maneira; Perfil de 'Madara na chave Jinchuurik do Juubi Completo '''Ataque: Pelo menos Planeta (É superior a Momoshiki. Tem uma clara superioridade a Naruto e Sasuke. Estava chegando perto do poder de Hagoromo mesmo com apenas 1 Rinnegan e sem a Shinju absorvido) Defesa: Pelo menos Planeta (Pode facilmente resistir a golpes de Naruto e Sasuke, também é superior a ambos. Regeneração e Imortalidade o fazem difícil de matar) Agora sobre a Kaguya, seu Ataque precisa mudar urgente. Sugiro isso; Ataque: Pelo menos Planeta (Estupidamente superior a Naruto e Sasuke juntos, superior a Madara. Dita ser superior ao Hagoromo. Pode facilmente quebrar o Susano'o de Sasuke) muito maior com absorção de chakrae com a Esfera da Busca da Verdade Expansiva ''' (Iria destruir toda a sua dimensão, aonde tinha um planeta e um espaço orbital) Um erro de interpretação no perfil da Kaguya, é sobre ela ser '''pseudo-onipresente por se tornar uma com a dimensão dela. Saiba que isso nunca aconteceu, ela apenas tem o controle de suas dimensões. Kaguya em momento algum demonstra ter uma pseudo onipresença em suas dimensões, mas usam esta scan aqui para dizer que sim. A mesma diz que as dimensões são os seus domíniose isso só indica que ela controla as suas dimensões. Também, se ela fosse onipresente em sua dimensão, não teria que ter o conhecimento de tudo que acontece nela? Pois é, foi enganada pelo Naruto com um clone. Velocidade Vamos as atualizações de velocidade nos perfis. Bem, muitas chaves nos perfis estão com Reentrada hipersônica, o que é um erro e vou explicar o por que. Bem, Naruto no primeiro manto de Chakra da Kurama (KM1) foi capaz de desviar de um soco do Ay em full speed, e esse feito foi calculado aqui, com um resultado de 1% até 2% da luz. Bem, esse Naruto é extremamente fraco comparado personagens de Tier alta no verso, por exemplo, tanto Hashirama quanto o Madara teriam que estar com velocidades Relativísticas. '''Ambos são ditos como Deuses no verso de Naruto. E como ta escalado no perfil do Hashirama, o chakra do Naruto e da Kurama são comparáveis ao dele. Com isso, nenhuma chave de velocidade do perfil do Hashirama ou Madara teriam que ser '''Reentrada hipersônica. Bem, utilizam esse postde cálculos de Naruto para escalar a velocidade deles, e possui alguns erros pelo visto. Começando com o Kirin. Dito por Zetsu, o Kirin atinge o solo em 1 milésimo de segundo. E de acordo com o cálculo do Most, deu Mach 8816 em High End e Mach 5877 em Low End, e por final, diz que isso escala a reação do Itachi pra tal velocidade, o que é um erro. Itachi não reagiu a velocidade do Kirin e sim ao tempo dele atingir o solo, isso seria mais ou menos reação supersonica. Abaixo desse cálculo, ele fez um PS bem interessante, sobre Ay poder sair da visão do Amaterasu do Sasuke. Bem, Ay não saiu da visão do Sasuke aonde estava o foco do Amaterasu, por que o Amaterasu não focou no Ay, ele foi lançado no mesmo. Prova disso é o mesmo Amaterasu após Ay desviar, pegar no Samurai atrás do mesmo. E dizendo o Most, Ay deu um outracing em Sasuke quando sumiu do Amaterasu, o que também não é verdade, Sasuke pode facilmente reagir ao Ay utilizando o Susano pra tal. Isso já desmente o fato do Ay ser MHS+ através desse PS. Sugiro utilizar o cálculo que esta linkado no meu blog que deixei acima, aonde Ay tem um calculo Mach 2000+. Sugiro fazermos as seguintes mudanças de velocidade nos personagens; Personagens como: Itachi Uchiha, Nagato (Pain), Kakashi Hatake, Minato Namikaze, Madara Uchiha e Hashirama Senju terem chaves como Relativísticas, Mas Minato, Madara e Hashirama terem apenas chaves assim, sem Reentrada Hipersônica. *Nagato por ser capaz de aplicar um provável blitz em Naruto KM1 *Itachi pode se manter com Naruto KM1 em Taijutsu, sem nenhuma diferença de velocidade. *Kakashi escala com o KM1, Kakashi pode se manter com Obito em luta, Obito que é superior ou igual ao Naruto KM2, e Naruto KM2 > KM1, aonde acontece um Up de pelo menos dezenas de vezes em todos os atributos. *Madara e Hashirama por serem lendas no verso, Madara pode reagir ao Naruto KM2 facilmente, Hashirama escala com ele. *Minato escala pelo fato de que é equiparável ao Naruto KM2, Databook põe o Minato como igual ou superior ao Naruto KM2 em speed Personagens como: Categoria:Posts de blog